Nocturnal Joy
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: AU. Lee, a child no older than ten, walks the streets alone only to find someone to comfort. Implied LeeGaara.


**Title - **Nighttime Pleasures  
**Author - **blackharu2  
**Rating - **PG  
**Pairing(s) - **GaaraXLee  
**Summary - **(AU) Lee, a kid no older than 10, walks the streets alone only to find someone to comfort.  
**A/N - **I hope you enjoy this, it only took me a few minutes to write, so it's not that great. Have fun... Bye...  
**Inspiration/Special Thanks - **None really... At Least I don't think...  
**Disclaimer - **I don't own, never will, end of story.. But I do own Gaara's sexii nightmare! YES!  
**WARNING: THIS IS SHOUNEN AI HINTING! DO NOT READIE IF YOU DO NOT LIKEY! ALSO THIS IS AN AU WHICH MEANS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. GAARA AND LEE ARE AROUND 10 YEARS OF AGE AND THEY LIVE IN A REGULAR OLD CITY. NO NINJAS OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT. THANK YOU FOR READING... GOOD BYE! WHEEEEEEEEE!**

It was a beautiful night. The full moon shining delicately down onto earth, the stars twinkling with delight. Wind blew aimlessly, leaving a soft, yet cold, air as it flew. The moon gazed lovingly down at the planet, seeming to smile with joy. Constellations were formed, the north star visible, along with many smaller stars, or even visible planets, or comets.

The streets of this city were lit with many streetlamps. The ground with a concrete road, black in color, and the buildings were very original, making a wide variety of houses. Not many roamed the streets at such a late hour, not taking a chance to look outside. Some citizens, or visitors, sat inside a well-lit room close to a window, peering out into the midnight beauty. Others idly wondering, just enjoying the fresh air and once-in-a-month full moon. However, every person enjoying the night had a smile, maybe small maybe large, but each one had a look peacefulness. All but one.

One lone, red-haired, young kid sat on a swing of a park, a teddy bear held tightly in his grip. Large bags of purple lay under his eyes in rings, indicating he barely slept, if ever. His eye were red from crying, tears streaking his face, drying with the occasional gust of wind. His dull turquoise eyes gazed out longingly into the night, watching each and every being pass. He pushed himself back a forth with sorrow, eyes becoming downcast, finding much interest in the thin layer of sand.

He hesitantly got off of the swing, crouching to come closer to the sand. He set his teddy down gingerly, making sure the stuffed animal was in a sitting position, unharmed, before adjusting his attention back to the sand. He scooped the grains in one hand, turning it slightly to watch the pebbles roll listlessly off of his hand. He put one hand under the other, catching the falling grains, and transfered the sand from hand to hand. He smiled softly at the fun game he invented, watching the sand with interest.

For some reason, sand always captivated him. It wasn't that he never saw any of it. No, he saw plenty. But, the small rocks, too tiny to even be called rocks, were so intoxicating to him. Their goldish, or amber, color was hynotizing, the same hue always catching his eye at any place. However, the grain did something to him. It made him feel good, pleasant, peaceful... Alive. He liked feeling whatever it was he did when was around sand. He never got that feeling with his family. It was always strict business with them, no time for fun, just work.

His parents, he had to refer to them as such, though, if he was to choose what to call them, they would be the furthest thing from his parents. However, it wasn't his choice and he had to deal. They were somewhat kind humans. Buying him gifts, giving him food and shelter, sending him to school, but they never once showed affections. He would bring home good grades with a smile hoping to get a pat on the head or a treat as reward for his behaviour, but he never got anything of the sort. He would listen to them, obey rules, be the best son he possibly could, however, they never took any notice of his efforts.

The kid didn't know what his parents wanted. They both had good jobs, his mother a realistate agent and his father a doctor, they had three loving kids, him being the youngest with an older brother and sister. They got the money they wanted, lived in more luxiory than most, were quite well-known around the town, but they just weren't good parents. They would treat their children kindly, not abusive or anything of the sort, always setting a good example for them. They would even buy their children most of which they desired, but they didn't know what else to do. So, they would simply give each child an exact amount of attention and affection, no more, no less, problem solved, or so they thought.

The redhead sighed, he would never get his parents, never understand them. He liked his siblings, they were nice and gave him rewards for good things he did when his parents didn't. However, that wasn't the reason he was outside on such a good night, crying his eyes out.

Nightmares. That one word made him shiver with fear. He had been having them for some time now. Every night, the same dream, or a branch off of the dream, always connected to one another. He couldn't deal with it. Parents were supposed to deal with these things, but they didn't knew. And even if they did they would never do anything about it. His own brother and sister didn't do much. Only telling him "it was okay" and that he "needed to sleep". He would never fall back asleep after waking up from a nightmare, he would just lie awake in his bed, the dream replaying over and over.

He stopped from his newly invented game to stare out into the dusk. He adored the moon. It's bright light, such a fine outline it always gave, along with pleasant feelings. It was so white and beautiful, somehow reminding him of cheese, which he liked very much. He heard all the myths of the moon being one giant ball of cheese, and being the kid he was, he believed them, which only made his love for the satellite stronger. Some nights, when he would lie awake, he would simply gaze at the moon, luckily being the closest to the window.

(-line-)

Lee couldn't sleep. The wonder land of dreams just wouldn't accept him. And with all honesty, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be acccepted. Something about this whole day had felt odd, just a random gut feeling he got. He felt as though somewhere someone was in need of his assistance, though he couldn't put a finger to what it was exactly. However, he knew he could waste one night, especially one so pleasant elogant as this one.

So, with delight, he set off, grabbing a robe to cover his thin pajamas. He walked through the deserted streets, first blinded by the bright lights. He smiled happily, sniffing the nighttime air and enjoying the presence of the moon and the stars. He idly wondered why he could possibly be having this feeling, this _odd_ feeling that unnerved him.

He smiled kindly at passerbys, mind half on reality, half in his own world. The ebony-haired boy gave a glance to each person on the streets, happy that they were also enjoying this wonderous night. However, as he was gazing around, he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at one person.

A boy, probably no older than ten, with a brown teddy bear and dim red hair was seated in the sand, staring at the moon. With the moon's light blessing this stranger's presence, he could easily make out the small tears still escaping his eyes, glistening as they rolled off of his cheek. He watched, simply staring at the boy before him. He was in his pajamas too, but he was without any other clothing, probably walked out with haste, bringing nothing with him, with the exception of the stuffed animal.

He walked, slowly and hesitantly toward the young boy, trying his ebst to make himself known, but not scare the child. He came up to the boy's side, earning not even a glance in the process. Either this boy was really captivated by the moon or he was ignoring Lee all together. The ebony-haired boy would like to think it was the former, hoping this seemingly kind kid was a good person in that sense.

"Hello?" he asked softly, kneeling beside the redhead. Said boy, too drawn up in the moon, whipped his head around, his red hair falling in his face, eyes visible enough to show the fear. "I'm not going to hurt you," Lee said instinctively, not wanting to scare the other off. He sat down in the sand, a grinning adoring his soft features, "My name is Lee. Rock Lee. What about you?"

The redhead let a small smile tug at his lips. He didn't have any friends, he always seemed to scare them away. He hated how he could act sadistic at some points, but he really wasn't a bad guy deep down. He looked at the boy beside him, he seemed nice. He had long black hair, most pulled back in a braid but some had escaped the bundle and hung loosely behind his ears or beside his face. He had charcoal colored eyes, but they held such determination and kindness, it was almost impossible not to smile when just looking in them. And that smile. That toothy grin that showed some absent teeth and some pearly whites that were growing in as adult teeth.

Yes, this boy seemed very nice. He was quite happy to be making a friend, "Gaara. My name is Gaara."

Lee smiled wider, motioning to the teddy bear, "Who's he, or she?" he asked sweetly, gazing with care at the bear.

"He's a boy. His name is Teddy," Gaara said, bowing his head in embarrassment. It was such a lame name, he knew. But at the time he just didn't have any good names to give the bear. He was thinking of when when his brother Kankurou told him to name it Teddy. He told his sibling that his bear wasn't an "it" and that he could come up with a name on his own. Sadly, he never did and went with the over-used name. He hated it and wished to cahnge it, but it was already done and he wouldn't want tp upset Teddy at all.

The redhead waited patiently for alguh or snigger, maybe even a wise crack at the name. However, he looked up to see a grinning Lee, holding Teddy in his arms, "I like it. I think it suits him!" he replied, grinning stupidly at Gaara, getting a small smile in return. Lee turned to the bear, "Now, Teddy, you behave for Gaara, okay?" he asked the stuffed animal, making it nod in return. He handed the bear back to its owner and let his grin deflate into a frown.

"Why were you crying?" he asked with such seriousness it was hard to believe he was just talking to a fake bear seconds ago.

Gaara put a small hand to his cheeks gently, rubbing at the dried and wet tears. He averted his eyes, nervous of what to say, "No reason, really..."

"Tell me. Please? Did you have a nightmare or something?" the ebony-haired boy asked, smiling knowingly at the shocked expression on the other boy's face. "You did, didn't you?" he questioned, both knowing it was rhetorical, and plucked Teddy out of the boy's arms. He turned the bear around, wrapping its stuffed arms as far around the redhead's waist as they would go. He smiled at the confused look on Gaara's face, it was cute.

With Gaara's hands up, them being out of the bear's way, Lee wrapped his own arms aorund the boy's waist, smiling. He rocked them slowly, back and forth, back and forth, making sure to give Teddy enough room to "breathe". He grinned even wider when he felt two hesitant grab his back clothing, a head resting on his shoulder. Wihtout even looking at the other boy, Lee knew he was asking why.

"My mom would do this for my when I had a nightmare. It's not much, but I hope it makes you feel better." Gaara smiled, a full-fledge smile, it wasn't huge like Lee's, but it was larger than his normal ones. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of motherly love and let his dreams just float away. Even though the other boy wasn't doing much, he still felt much better and less sorrowful then before.

"Lee?" he addressed quietly, earning a soft "Hm?" in response. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"But.. Why? You don't even know me.. So why?"

"I don't know.. Call it my gut feeling," Lee grinned stupidly, breaking from the comforting hug to point at himself with his thumb.

The redhead's eyes drooped, half-open half-closed, "Thanks, Lee..."

Lee smiled back at him, pulling him into another motherly embrace, swaying them back and forth slowly. Gaara felt himself drift away relustantly, laying his head on a pillow-like shoulder. He made a new friend, and it wasn't a stuffed animal. That was his first thought before falling asleep, a smile gracing his normally hard features.

_Lee..._

**..:((End.. Or is it?)):..**

**A/N - Hope ya'll liked it.. If a sequel/'nother chapter is wanted, I'll make one. However, if not, this is how it says. XP I'm off now, time to go.. Whee! I shall make my exit now! Whee! Lok at my sexii friend the evil dork ------ :-B**

_...Review?_


End file.
